Currently, for oil and gas well, blow out preventers are installed using a rig bell nipple. When those nipples are removed, usually two individuals must climb up a BOP to undo about twelve bolts and remove the nipple. The BOP has limited space and is filthy and dirty with poor lighting. The individual must then get a high pressure version of the bell nipple referred to as a spool, energize spool, and then cross over to the smaller diameter BOP. The usual work time required for these actions is between six and eight hours.
Other apparatus and methods for performing wireline operation in a well are described in Young U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,289, Ables U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,737, and Portman U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,652.
A need has existed for a system where people do not have to replace the bell nipple at unreasonable times. A need has existed for a system the can do such an installation of a bell nipple in less than one hour, rather than six hours. A need has existed for a system that reduces the risk of injury to personnel during installation of a high pressure spool piece.
The present method is detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.